Ash's Game
by FancyToaster
Summary: Ashlynn views her delightfulization as a game, and being the bestest gamer in the KND, she was going to beat the boss...herself


**Dcfdtl one shot. Their own personal takes on their delightfuliazation. Short one shots. Ladies, first. Ashlynn you're up!**

The young, naïve, brown-eyed, blonde girl fought a brave battle but was always defeated in the end. _Why do I always lose! _she thought spitefully. She absolutely hated losing...unless it was to their sector leader, Bruce. She didn't mind losing to him at all. Sure she would through a fit and accuse him of cheating, but that was to save face. _She _was supposed to be the best video gamer of the KND.

But she did hate losing to who was _supposed _to be her. She was supposed to be Ashylnn Daisy Sanders, the younger twin of David Nicholas Sanders. Numbuh 0.3, the sweet, naïve, but hot-headed, competitive, third oldest, and fourth smartest one of Sector Z. The bestest video game player in the buh-million miles of land that people call Earth. Not some loser who can't even beat herself! She took a deep breath and sighed softly. _This is just the boss stage, _she thought over and over. _You beat Dural in Virtua Fighter. You can beat Evil Ash. You know all her weak spots, _she thought.

She tried her hardest to regain control of her body. She tried her hardest, but it was as if she was locked in a caged and the 2x4 technology she was so used to was out of reach. It was nearly heartbreaking. She was _losing. Where's David with the cheat codes?! _she thought. That's what she would do in times of this desperation. She would simply pause the game and enter a few cheat codes. Later she would learn to play fairly. She would spend hours on end, spending nights awake and eyes glued to the television, learning how to beat the level. _"Now only of you spent that time studying for that world history test," _one of her best friends, Ogie would say. Ogie was a bookworm and the smartest member of Sector Z. Ashlynn would reply the same way every time.

_"When am I ever going to need that?!" _In this game, she realized that there were no cheat codes. Everytime she was about to lose she would need to pause it and try again later. However, she learned that when she walked away, her body would do horrible things. Once, they tried to turn the KND into animals. How could they betray them like that? Thankfully, Tommy Gilligan was able to save everyone. She hated to admit it to herself, but she thought Bruce was an adorable sheep. She knew when she beat this game, her and Lenny would have a good laugh about this.

She sighed and paused the game for a minute. _Please, be good Ash. I'm begging you, _she thought. For a split second she imagined an eerie, evil laughter and a snarky, _no._ She missed her friends. She haven't seen them in years and the last time she saw them was when they were all boxed up in glass tubes. She remembered openly crying when she saw the defeated look on Bruce's face. Bruce was never beaten in battle. He always held his blonde head high and wore a proud grin. He would never surrender, even when he needed to. He never called for a retreat, David did.

David was the second smartest and the most level-headed. He was sensible to know that when needed surrendering and retreating was always a good option, being second in command he was able to make such calls. He was also very, very silly and made even the dimmest of situations seem like a walk in the park on a cool, summer day. His brown hair and green eyes, which he received from his mother, would always shine and sparkle and his lips would be etched in a permanent smile. The only thing that made him frown was when Ogie discovered that they could make guns from mustard. At least he got to name it, M.U.S.K.E.T.

Ogie was the smartest kid in the history of kiddom. She was always in her room thinking of different ways to make being a KND agent a bit easier. Whether it'd be making new weapons out of hair pins or figuring out how to make a type of plane. It wasn't simple but the 2x4 technology operative could do it. She was a very motherly type of person. She encouraged that her teammates study, especially Lenny and Ashlynn. Those two played mind-rotting video games all day and she knew that it wasn't healthy. It couldn't be. They'd go blind before they were decommissioned. She didn't know why but she seemed to have quite a liking for the African-American boy. He wasn't the smartest guy around, or the cutest but she liked his laid back, care-free attitude.

Lenny was the hand-to-hand combat operative. He was the least intelligent member of the team. He didn't pay attention during class because a certain girl always had his attention. Ogie was a sight to be seen. She would offer to tutor him but would eventually leave out of frustration. He couldn't pay attention to the work. He didn't want to.

Reluctantly, Ashlynn press play on her game. She chuckled lightly and sighed. She was busy planning her strategy. She was going to win this game. She had beaten Evil Ashlynn once, along with the help of a certain bald boy by the name of Nigel Uno. She felt that she was ever in his debt for renewing her reason to continue fighting. SHe ave a broad smile, even though it was unseen.

_Ready for Round 2 Evil Ash? Ready..._

Ashlynn was sure she heard a voice respond to her. _Set..._

_GO! _Ashlynn thought as she began fighting Evil Ash with all her might. She couldn't lose this game. It was a word she never bothered to learn.

Impossible.


End file.
